


Transformers Prime: Tempus itinerantur

by DetectiveVoltron



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bumblebee centric, Fluff and Angst, Gen, HE"S GROWIN UP!, Hurt/Comfort, MY BOI BEE, Time Travel AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveVoltron/pseuds/DetectiveVoltron
Summary: When Bumblebee fell into the cyber matter, he was never healed and thus the Decepticons won the battle.Primus grew tired of watching his children going to war. Bumblebee promised to change things. Lives will be saved, Lives will be lost.Bumblebee will save them all, no matter the cost.(AU where Bumblebee never stabbed Megatron with the Star Sabre)
Relationships: nothin yet
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. Primus

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there guys! Since I've been sitting on this for a while, I thought, why not write it down, and here we are!!!
> 
> This chapter is where Bumblebee is yeeted back in time by Primus, who's bored AF.

Bumblebee dodged the blasts from Shockwave. The Star Sabre was just in front of him. He grabbed it and stumbled, it was HUGE, nearly as tall as him. Shockwave clawed and grappled at him, and without hesitation, he slammed the hilt of the sword on his optic. The mech off-lined in seconds, which gave the scout an opportunity to get a better grip on the sword. He didn’t expect how heavy the sabre actually was, like, slag it was probably heavier than Bulkhead. He grabbed the hilt and, with a lot of effort, slung it over his shoulder. It was almost as long as him which made it so difficult and scary when he fell off the ledge. He vaguely heard Ratchet telling Optimus that he needed the sword in order to destroy the lock.

Taking that as his cue, he pushed himself away from the ledge, sword gripped tightly in one of his servos. He saw Optimus push Megatron as he blasts purple fire from his blaster.

Three shots hit his chest.

Time slows down as an excruciating pain travels through his spark.

His chassis is on fire, his grip on the sword slips away with each painful and excruciating second. He could feel his spark extinguish from all the blows inflicted by the Decepticon warlord. He could hear the anguished screams of his friends, no, his family, as he fell into the deep blue pool below. He could feel his very essence fading away as he heard a loud roar and the clash of metal on metal. The warmth of the forge engulfed him as he felt the light in his optics offline.

A loud screech was heard throughout the shield, along with the noise of something shattering. In his anguish, Megatron succeeded in offlining Optimus, who was unable to get to the star sabre in time and was offlined, his body being dumped into the earth.

The Decepticons had won the war. And all hope was lost.

* * *

Primus stared at the screen before him, the chaos and destruction caused by his children sickened him. He blamed himself for this needless destruction, had he intervened at the first sign of bloodshed, maybe the future wouldn’t seem so bleak. Primus was eons old and yet he lacked the wisdom and power to foresee any of this, his creations were once young and innocent, now they’re corrupted and corrupt everything around them.

He looked at the many possibilities surrounding him, a few where the Autobots won, but the circumstances were different from the beginning, there were a few where the Decepticons won and the very few where there was peace all around. One difference, however, was that his youngest was the one who usually changed all the outcomes. His youngest was the one who turned the tides of the war wherein he often ensured peace and prosperity of the Autobots through his very existence. No one was able to predict his movements and influence on the timeline, heck, and even the bot’s personality was different per timeline. However, he wanted to have some fun with this particular timeline’s outcome. Primus had seen another way that this timeline went, had the Youngest lived. It was the best ending which would have given him the opportunity to go to Cybertron himself as a cybertronian.

He quickly called upon the young spark, which then took the form of the shell it once occupied, Yellow with black stripes, along with the biggest optics that could only belong to a youngling as small as the one before him. Primus had regretted the fact that his youngest was offlined so early, and so unfairly. Since there was an opportunity to change that, he took it and gave it to the young bot.

Bumblebee didn’t know what to think when he saw Primus himself standing in front of him. He was an imposing figure, giving off a regal aura which practically screamed his identity to……. Wherever they were. The entire area was white, he couldn’t see anything past his own servos, and the imposing figure before him.

“Young one, do you know why you are here?” Primus boomed,

“No, sir, I don’t,” Bumblebee replied, then promptly grasped his throat, shocked at the sound of his own voice, “How? I—”

“We are in the well of Allspark,” Primus replied, eyes softening at the sheer joy displayed on the Youngling’s face, “Any and all physical ailments do not affect you here since you lack a physical shell,”

“Aah! That’s sooo cool!” the mech was in awe, it was a long time since he had heard the sound of his own voice. Primus merely smiled and took long steps into what appeared to be a long hall, there were many screens which showed different scenes such as explosions, organic life, cybertronian life, etc.

“I admit, the outcome of your timeline was not one that I expected,” he continued, taking long strides through the room, “Walk with me.”

“What timeline?” the scout quickly stumbled after the imposing mech. Primus walked with a certain grace which made the little mech feel a bit clumsy with his own efforts in catching up to the deity, who chuckled which made Bumblebee’s faceplates heat up.

“This timeline,” with a wave of his servo, a translucent screen appeared. The screen showed the Omega lock; Megatron was at a Stalemate with Optimus, Ratchet was hidden in a corner, Arcee fought against Starscream and he had just defeated Shockwave, grabbing the Star Sabre and stumbling with its weight.

“It did not proceed as expected, the outcome of the war was one I didn’t anticipate myself,” the deity mumbled, looking at Bumblebee’s ever-changing expressions. 

Bumblebee watched the moment of his death, he could still feel the echo of the searing pain inflicted by the shots from Megatron’s blaster fire. What made the moment even more agonizing, were the expressions his family wore when he fell into the forge. Arcee practically fought against Starscream’s grip, Ratchet’s expression was heart-breaking, and Bumblebee knew that the medic would blame himself for his death. Optimus practically roared and punched the warlord across the beams of the forge until the evil mech got a hold of his own sword and pushed the Prime straight into Earth. The screen turned white just as Prime fell to his demise, Bumblebee dreaded seeing the outcome of his failure.

“This—this wasn’t supposed to happen!” the youngling cried, coolant dripped down his optics, he tried to wipe them away but there were too many to control. Primus looked down at the spark-broken youngling and knew, deep within his being, that the young one in front of him will be the saviour the timeline requires, he just needs a little push.

“This was caused due to your premature death,” he said, the young bot’s head couldn’t have swivelled faster as he looks at Primus, shocked to his core,

“You mean it’s—”

“No, it’s just a series of unfortunate circumstances,” Primus waved his servo in a placating gesture towards the distraught scout, “Your death, however, was a major catalyst in the way things went,” he continued

Spotting the scout’s forlorn expression, Primus added “There is a way to change things went, to get a better ending for this timeline,” looking at the hopeful expression the child made, a strange, warm feeling crept within his own spark.

“How do I do that?”

“I will send you back to the beginning of the timeline, at a point where I feel would impact the timeline itself,” Primus began, he waved a servo where a screen then appeared, a frozen image of Cliffjumper appeared. Bumblebee still remembered the mech’s death, Arcee was figuratively torn apart when he died, if Bumblebee had a chance of rescuing the mech, he would take the opportunity to do so,

“Why that far back?” Bumblebee asked,

“The entire point of sending you back is to make things right,” Primus replied, folding his arms across his chassis, “Who would I be to argue should the loss and gain of lives be slightly different from the previous timeline?” he continued with a smirk.

Bumblebee gave the deity a thankful smile. Primus just patted his head with a smile.

The cybertronian God’s palms then glowed with power, which he held up towards Bumblebee, who backed up warily. Looking at Primus’ face, he reached out and took the hand. The glow crept up his arm and affected his entire body. Curiously, the scout looked at Primus, who replied to the unasked question.

“To aid you in your journey I have given you the ability to heal any living organism you come across, be they cybertronian or human,”

“However,” Primus’ voice turns grave and he looks at bumblebee with a serious expression, “Any and all wounds that you heal, the pain of the wound itself will be transferred onto you no matter the severity.” He looks at the youngling and asks

“Do you accept this?”

Bumblebee nods his head in agreement, Primus smiles and pats his head. He then grabs a screen and makes in enlarge. The scene itself was blank until it warped like the surface of a liquid and slowly transformed into a terrain on earth which Bumblebee recognized as the old Energon Mine in Nevada Desert. It was full of Energon crystals and a red car was approaching said mine. It was a shiny red and had a pair of familiar silver horns which made the scout realise the identity of the car.

“That’s—!”

“This is the point I shall send you to,” Primus interrupts, “I have seen many timelines and determined that, in order to get the best possible ending, you will have to go to when it all starts,”

“I have made a few changes to the course of events,” he continues, the screen in front of him flashes and shows Bumblebee’s alt-mode outside the Energon mine with Cliffjumper,

“Just to give you a head start,” Bumblebee’s vision starts to warp and fade as Primus gives him a two-fingered salute and nod. Everything fades to black.

Primus watches the young bot fade from his domain and sighs. He looks at the timeline and knows that the changes have already begun. He wonders how his actions will influence this particular timeline, his interference has just made this a lot more fun for him.


	2. Heal what has been hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design  
> Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine  
> what once was mine.......
> 
> that's it, that's the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry, it took so long to get this up, Network issues so I had to wait for the perfect moment to strike,   
> might be a short chapter, but this was done for the effect :P  
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Bumblebee finds that the most unpleasant wakeup call would be while driving on the road, nearly skidding due to his own inattentiveness and nearly causing a road accident. Yep, Prime would not be happy with this.

 _‘Was it all a dream?’_ he wondered until he received an alert from Optimus, who ordered all bots to rendezvous back at base to ground-bridge to Cliffjumper’s co-ordinates. He checked his internal chronometer and saw that this was the date of Cliffjumper’s death, after which they had met the humans. The last time, he turned around according to Optimus’ orders, they were too late and Cliff had become a Dark Energon Zombie. Arcee was devastated.

This time he wouldn’t make the mistake, Arcee won’t have to suffer the loss of another partner.

He didn’t waste any time thinking about that, as he swiftly drove towards Cliffjumper’s co-ordinates. He comms Optimus as he broke the speed limit, which doesn’t pose a problem on the barren, empty roads.

 _: Optimus! :_ He sighed internally, he REALLY missed his old voice, a flash of static and Optimus replied

: Yes, Bumblebee? :

_: I’m the nearest to Cliffjumper’s location, so I’ll give him some backup while you and the others ground bridge to our co-ordinates:_

: Are you sure that is a wise course of action? : there was a familiar flash of sandy terrain, he took a turn and saw the Nemesis floating above the Energon mine, there was a flash of blaster fire, which made Bumblebee go faster.

_: With all due respect sir, I’m the nearest to his location, so I can help him out there! :_

: Alright then:

_: Thanks Op! :_

He reached the site just as a large blue explosion engulfed the entire area. Two Vehicons were seen dragging Cliffjumper, who looked like he had one foot in the Well of the Allspark. With a well-aimed punch and kick, the enemies dropped like rocks, he grabbed the injured mech before any further damage could be done and retreated into the surrounding trees and greenery. When he was sure that he was far enough, he stopped and gently dropped the red mech on the ground.

He looked horrible, one of his horns was gone and he was covered in blue Energon, enough to make him purge his tanks. Frag, he was seriously one foot deep within the Well of the Allspark.

 _“No, no, Cliff! Don’t do this to me!”_ he beeped out, trying to stifle the bleeding with his servos. Energon quickly stained his servo as the injured mech groaned out in pain, Bumblebee knew that Cliff wasn’t going to make it, he would die again and it would be his fault. At the corner of his optics, he saw a golden glow engulf his hands, and remembered something that Primus told him

_“I have given you the ability to heal others…..”_

_“Heal…”_ he trailed off, looking at his servos, then the injured mech, who groaned in pain, opening his optics just a silver before offlining them again. With renewed determination, the scout closed his eyes, put his hands on the injured mech’s body and concentrated.

A golden glow engulfs his hands which spreads to the injured mech’s body. Bumblebee could feel the power depleting his energy with each wound sealed, he grew weaker as his friend grew stronger. After most of the serious injuries were healed, the glow faded. Bumblebee stood and stumbled, his first time healing took a lot out of him. He could hear the mumble of the other Autobots, and he knew that they were here.

He fell unconscious as his own name and Cliffjumper’s were called out, knowing he was safe with them.

* * *

_*Moments Before*_

The instant Arcee reached The Base, she opened the ground bridge for Optimus, Bulkhead and Ratchet, who were stuck in different time zones. As the bridge activated, she paced back and forth, worried out of her mind for Cliffjumper. She couldn’t lose another partner, not after Tailgate, she couldn’t!

“Arcee,” a voice boomed, Optimus prime stood in front of her, Bulkhead next to him while Ratchet was tracking the red mech’s spark signature on the monitor, she noticed that someone else was missing, a certain yellow scout

“Where’s Bumblebee?” she asked

“Since he was the closest to Cliffjumper’s location,” Optimus began, gesturing towards the open ground-bridge, “Bumblebee volunteered to scout Cliffjumper’s location and provide backup,”

“What?” she gasped, “We need to hurry! He won’t be able to hold them off for long!”

At that moment, with a victorious cry Ratchet opened the ground bridge to the missing bot’s locations. The swirling portal invited them as the Autobots all entered the portal, praying that they made it in time.

As soon as the portal closed, they had their blasters out in formation, expecting an army. Instead, they find a desolate, empty area with burns and destruction. A scan told them that there had been Decepticon activity in this area, however, there was no sign of their Scout nor their Warrior.

“Cliffjumper’s spark signature is weak, but he’s here” Ratchet informed, “Bumblebee is also close by, he’s with Cliffjumper actually—” he stopped when an abnormal signal was intercepted by his tracker, near the aforementioned spark signatures. Arcee took a look at the coordinates and transformed into her vehicle form, a sleek motorcycle, and drove off into the area, despite Ratchet’s protests. The rest of the bots transformed and followed her lead.

They stopped when a golden glow flashed further in the area, ducking behind a few trees, they prepared for the worst when they stumbled upon an astonishing sight. Bumblebee was glowing gold as a few of Cliffjumper’s wounds slowly healed, they saw the scout sweat and shake with exhaustion, then collapse against a tree, offline.

“What was that?” Bulkhead asked as Ratchet shook his helm and went over to the mech with the missing horn. The larger, green mech went over to the downed scout, who activated his optics and beeped out

_“Bulkhead?”_

“Yeah, it’s me,” he smiled, patting Bumblebee’s helm in reassurance. Arcee, leaving Cliffjumper in Ratchet’s capable hands, approached the duo as Bulkhead lifted the smaller mech into his arms

“Need help?” she asked, Bulkhead shook his head in reply, cradling the smaller bot in his arms

“Nope, he’s really light for a bot his size,” he chuckled, which got a grumble out of the aforementioned mech and a chuckle from the femme, “How’s Cliff?”

“Ratchet says he’s fine, though suffering from Energon depletion,” she said, Optimus was talking to Ratchet, who picked Cliffjumper up with Optimus’s help. They all headed back to the base, with more questions than answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, how was this chapter?? Leave a comment telling me what you think,   
> Today's question of the day is....
> 
> when bumblebee spoke in beeps, would he be a sassy gremlin or an innocent bean?   
> tell me what you think in the comments below!   
> See you guys next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> How do u guys like this idea? Leave a Kudos and Comment about what you think!   
> and I'll be posting daily questions which are kinda like opinion polls for future story ideas.  
> Today's question is:  
> Would Bumblebee, if the kids show him memes, enact them with the kids?


End file.
